Commodity items such as lumber, agricultural products, metals, and livestock/meat are usually traded in the open market between a number of buyers and sellers. The sales transactions of most commodity items involve a number of parameters. For instance, in the trade of commodity lumber, a buyer usually orders materials by specifying parameters such as lumber species, grade, size (i.e., 2×4, 2×10, etc.), and length, as well as the “tally” or mix of units of various lengths within the shipment, method of transportation (i.e., rail or truck), shipping terms (i.e., FOB or delivered), and desired date of receipt, with each parameter influencing the value of the commodity purchase. Given the multiple possible combinations of factors, a commodity buyer often finds it difficult to objectively compare similar but unequal offerings among competing vendors.
For example, in a case where a lumber buyer desires to order a railcar load of spruce (SPF) 2×4's of #2 & Better grade, the buyer would query vendors offering matching species and grade carloads seeking the best match for the buyer's need or tally preference at the lowest market price. Lumber carloads are quoted at a price per thousand board feet for all material on the railcar. In a market where the shipping parameters are not identical, it is very difficult for buyers to determine the comparative value of unequal offerings.
Typically, a lumber buyer will find multiple vendors each having different offerings available. For example, a railcar of SPF 2×4's may be quoted at a rate of $300/MBF (thousand board feet) by multiple vendors. Even though the MBF price is equal, one vendor's carload may represent significantly greater marketplace value because it contains the more desirable lengths of 2×4's, such as builder-preferred 16-foot 2×4's. When the offering price varies in addition to the mix of lengths, it becomes increasingly difficult to compare quotes from various vendors. Further, because construction projects often require long lead times, the lumber product may need to be priced now, but not delivered until a time in the future. Alternately, another species of lumber (i.e., southern pine) may represent an acceptable substitute.
Therefore, from the foregoing, there is a need for a method and system that allows buyers to evaluate the price of commodity offerings possessing varying shipping parameters.